


I Was Made For Loving You

by Ambs_Writes



Series: Eso Es Amor [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambs_Writes/pseuds/Ambs_Writes
Summary: A series of moments missing from the finale, before the time skip, beginning with Juliana's reaction to Val's interview.





	I Was Made For Loving You

_I’m not into labels, but it’s true I’m in love with a woman and her name is Juliana Valdés._

_I’m in love with a woman._

_I’m in love with a woman named Juliana Valdes_

Valentina’s words rang in Juliana’s ears like a broken record on a loop, barely audible over the beating of her heart in her ears. She had done it. Valentina had faced her fears. Juliana knew Val was scared about their relationship being brought into the limelight and Juliana understood. The Carvajal family had had enough scandals to last a lifetime, and that was just the ones the public already knew about. Juliana could only imagine what would happen if the media found out about the whole transmigration of souls that had happened. Valentina had already suffered so much in so little time, losing her father and then gaining him back only to lose Lucia, who Juliana knew Valentina cared for as much as she did her father. Juliana didn’t want to add to the stress Valentina felt, even though it hurt to not be with her. Juliana could deal with a little pain as long it meant Val would be okay.

Valentina’s words pushed Juliana’s pain away as easily as a feather blows in the wind, twisting her emotions and spinning them around until Juliana could feel only warmth. Valentina admitted she loved her, she faced the country and stood tall. Juliana knew what Val was really doing by appearing on TV, not just making Juliana’s wish to announce their love to the world come true, but Valentina was telling Juliana that she was ready. She bared herself to the world while placing her heart in Juliana’s hands. Juliana promised herself right then that she would protect Valentina’s heart with everything that she has.

“I can’t believe she did that,” Lupe said, reminding Juliana that her mother was sitting beside her and had also heard Valentina’s confession. Juliana looked at her mother and saw a wide smile splitting Lupe’s face. Her eyes danced with mirth as she turned to look at Juliana. “I told you that girl was serious about you.”

“Ma,” Juliana groaned but she couldn’t hold back her own grin. Before she could say anything, her phone beeped in her pocket and Juliana shifted a bit so she could pull it out.

Val: _Can we talk? <3 _

Juls: _I”m on my way. XX_

“I’ve got to go,” Juliana said, standing up quickly and shoving her phone back in her pocket, “Val wants to talk.”

“Wait, wait one second,” Lupe pulled on Juliana’s arm to get her to sit down again. Once Juliana was back on the couch, Lupe shifted so she and her daughter were face to face. “Before you go, I want to tell you how proud I am of you. I know I didn’t understand what you felt for Valentina at first, but I do now. I’m so proud of you, Juliana, for letting yourself be loved the way you deserve to be.” Lupe pulled her daughter into a hug, squeezing her shoulders tightly. “I love you, _mija._ ”

“I love you, too, Mom.” Juliana kissed her mother’s cheek before pulling back. Lupe offered her a warm smile, brushing her hand through Juliana’s hair before dropping it to her arm and squeezing.

“Now, go tell that girl how much you love her.”

Juliana smiled, hastily throwing on her jacket and grabbing her phone and keys, leaving her mother on the couch as she left their apartment. Valentina was waiting for her, and Juliana didn’t want to waste any more time.

~

Chivis answered the door when Juliana knocked, ushering the girl in with a kind smile and directing her too the pool area before she could even ask where Valentina was. Juliana nodded her thanks and moved to step pass Silvina, stopping when she felt a hand on her arm. Juliana stood still as Silvina’s eyes bore into her own, searching for something. She seemed to have found what she was looking for and a few seconds later she released Juliana’s arms.

“Take care of her.” Chivis stepped out of the way so Juliana could continue further into the house. She didn’t encounter anyone else as she walked which surprised her. She thought she might run into Guille or Eva or even Jacobo but it seemed Valentina was the only Carvajal home. Juliana followed the familiar path to the pool, her steps slowing slightly as Valentina came into view.

She stood by the edge of the pool, one arm crossed over her chest as she absently pulled at the tips of her hair. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, blue eyes unfocused as they stared at the unmoving surface of the pool. She looked even more beautiful than she had on the television and Juliana took a moment to just look at Valentina. This was the Valentina she fell in love with, open and caring, the Valentina who was learning to live with the pain she felt. The Valentina who taught Juliana that it’s okay to let people in, to be open to love.

Just as Juliana is about to call out to Val and announce her presence, she glances up and their eyes meet. Juliana can see Valentina’s shoulders rise sharply as she takes in a deep breath, a nervous grin making its way across her lips. “Juliana,”

“Val,” Juliana isn’t sure who moved first but finds that she doesn’t really care because a moment later the distance between herself and Val has closed. They fall into the embrace, clinging to one another tightly, as if they’re afraid the other will disappear if they let go. “Val,”

“Juls,” Val’s voice comes out in a low whisper to match Juliana’s tone, spoken into her hair, “Juls, I-”

“I know.” Juliana pulls back slightly so she can look Val in the eyes. “I saw your interview.”

“I’m sorry, I should have told you I was going to do that. I wasn’t planning on saying your name on live television but I couldn’t stop myself.” Valentina shook her head slightly, looking down to avoid Juliana’s gaze.

“Val, no, don’t apologize.” Juliana kept her voice soft as she lifted one hand from Val’s waist to cup her face. “Val, hey, _mírame_.” Their eyes met again as Juliana’s thumb traced a pathway on the skin behind Valentina’s ear. “I’m not upset about what you said.”

“I meant every word.” Valentina whispered, leaning into the palm caressing her face. “I need you to know that.”

“ _Yo sé, Val,_ ” Juls sighed softly as she pressed her forehead to Val’s. “I’m so proud of you for facing your fears like that. I know you must have been scared.”

“I was, at first, scared that I was making a huge mistake or break us beyond repair,” Valentina admitted, “but I’m not anymore. Not with you here, with me.” Valentina’s eyes feel closed and Juliana hummed as their noses brushed together. She could feel Val’s breath against her lips with each exhale, their bodies so close together Juls could feel their chests rising and falling in tandem. “I think I can do anything, as long as I have you.”

“You’ll always have me, Valentina.” Juliana promised softly. “You were right, about all of this being meant to be. Too much has happened for it to be a coincidence. This,” Juliana stroked Val’s cheek until she opened her eyes again, “this is destiny. You can never break us beyond repair, because I was made for loving you, Valentina, and that’s what I’m going to do for as long as you’ll let me.”

Valentina’s hands gripped Juliana’s waist softly, holding her as close as possible and feeling her heart stutter in her chest at Juliana’s words. She could see the truth behind them in her eyes, the certainty Juliana felt that matched Val’s own, wave for wave.

“ _Te amo, Juliana,_ ” Juliana smiled as the weight of Val’s love settled on her shoulders like a warm blanket on the coldest night, warming Juliana to her core.

“ _e amo, Valentina._ ” She felt Valentina release a shuddering breath as her arms tightened around Juliana’s waist. “ _Te amo, mi amor._ ”

They leaned in at the same time, eyes falling closed as their lips met. Juliana pressed her closer to Valentina, pouring every ounce of love she felt for the girl holding her into their kiss and feeling every bit of it returned equally as Val held her tighter. They kissed without shame, without fear of being caught, without the weight of Juliana leaving or Valentina holding back to keep Juls safe hanging over them. It felt like the first time they kissed, in the pool not even five feet away. It felt like a new beginning, a promise that they would face everything else the world had to throw at them together.

“I want to be with you, Juliana. I love you, more than anything, and I want the world to know.”

“I thought we already covered that part?” Juliana teased, grinning as Valentina rolled her eyes. Juliana couldn’t help the giggle that slipped past her lips but she kept anymore from following as Val met her gaze again.

“No,” Val whined slightly which made Juliana smile wider, “I mean I want to be with you, Juliana. I want to face whatever comes next with you by my side. I want you to be my girlfriend.” Valentina’s smile matched the one Juls wore. “I’m asking you to stay with me, _por favor_. Will you be my girlfriend?”

“ _Si, Vale_ ,” Juliana answered without hesitation. “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend!”

Valentina’s smile shone brighter than the sun as she hugged Juliana close, making her new girlfriend release a surprised squeak when Val suddenly picks her up and twirls her in a circle. They’re both laughing as Val sets her back on her feet, steadying her with a hand on her waist. They kiss again, sloppily as their lips refuse to stop smiling and laughter continues to rise from their throats.

“I hate to interrupt,” a masculine voice called out as a two more people entered the pool area with the couple, “but I think congratulations are in order.”

“Thanks, Guille,” Valentina smiled at her brother and Renata. She and Juliana turned to face the other couple, Val’s arm sliding around Juliana’s shoulder as Juls left hers around Val’s waist.

“I’m glad to see you happy again, _hermanita._ ” Guille offered her a smile before his gaze turned to Juliana. “She’s a handful, Juliana. I hope you’re ready.”

“I am,” Juliana said, laughing when Renata elbowed Guille in the side for his teasing.

“I’m so happy for both of you.” Renata stepped closer and pulled Valentina into a hug while Guille did the same to Juliana, switching a second later.

“I’m glad Val won’t be alone when we leave.” Guille said, leading the group back into the main house.

“Leave? Where are you going?” Juliana asked as they sat on the couches in the living room, her hand finding Val’s as she sat down beside her.

“We’re taking a vacation,” Guille smiled at his girlfriend, “travelling for a year and seeing where we end up.”

“Sounds exciting,” Juliana could see that both Guille and Renata were overjoyed just thinking about their trip.

“It is, but with Jacobo leaving, Eva in prison and Mateo moving out, it’ll just be little Vale here all by her lonesome.” Guille winked at his sister who rolled her eyes.

“Something tells me she won’t be as alone as you think.” Renata whispered, low enough that Val and Juls wouldn’t hear her. Not that they were paying attention to what Renata was saying, they were too busy having a silent conversation of their own. Renata could see that Val had clenched her jaw slightly, her eyes losing some of their glow. Juliana squeezed Val’s hand softly, not looking away until Val nodded.

“So when does your trip start?” Valentina asked as her silent conversation with Juliana ended and she turned to look at her brother and Renata. Juliana kept her gaze focused on Valentina for another moment before turning as well.

“We’ll leave in the morning,” Renata enformed them with a smile, “all of my bags are packed into one of the cars already, Guille will add his in the morning.”

“So soon?” Juls asked lightly, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Guille and Renata looked at one another for a moment before shrugging slightly.

“We’re just ready for a break.” Juliana nodded in understanding, leaning back into Valentina without pushing for more information. Valentina had relaxed slightly as Juliana pressed against her, but here eyes still had a far off quality to them.

“Well, then, we should do something tonight. Just the four of us.” Valentina spoke up, “if you guys want to that is. Maybe just dinner and movie here?”

“That sounds perfect, Val.” Guille smiled at his sister, watching as she nudged her nose against Juliana’s hair softly. She was happier than he had ever seen, and Guille knew he had the woman sitting beside her to thank for that, but she also seemed sad. There was something on her mind, Guille could tell, but she didn’t want to talk about it. Guille hated to see his sister sad and hoped she’d open up to Juliana. Watching them together, Guille was sure Juliana would be ready and waiting whenever Valentina decided she was ready to talk things through, offering his sister a shoulder to cry on and all the comfort in the world. It made him happy to know he wasn’t leaving Valentina all on her own, otherwise he wouldn’t want to leave.

~

Valentina felt like she was living in a dream, too good to be real. Juliana was here, always close by, anchoring Val to her by their joined hands or linked arms. She could Juliana’s warmth beside her as they stood in the kitchen with Guille and Renata, waiting for dinner to finish cooking. Valentina felt like it was the first time they could really be together, openly. There was no one there to judge them when Valentina wrapped her arms around Juls’ waist to hold her close, no one threatening them as they stand close together and get lost in the love they shared. Valentina felt like a piece of her life had finally slotted into place, filling a space Val hadn’t known was empty until she met the girl in her arms.

It still didn’t feel real as she and Juliana curled up together on the couch to watch whatever movie Guille and Renata picked. Even with Juliana’s warmth pressed against Val’s chest, their bodies positioned on the couch so they could lay side by side, Valentina securing Juliana by wrapping both arms around her and holding her close, Val had trouble convincing herself she wasn’t dreaming. That she wouldn’t wake up at any moment, alone in her bedroom with only her thoughts for company. That she hadn’t lost everything, all over again.

Valentina didn’t think she could survive if she lost Juliana, too. Not after losing her father, gaining him back, and then losing him again as he left to embrace his second chance. Not after watching her step-mother die on the lawn, then confronting her murderer seconds later. Not after watching her sister being escorted out of the house, her hands cuffed together and a police officer on either side of her. She couldn’t take anymore heartbreak, not now. She wasn’t sure her heart was completely back together yet in the first place, anymore loss would shatter it into a million pieces. Valentina didn’t know if she would ever recover from something like that and it terrified her.

“Val, _amor,_ ” Juliana’s voice pulled Valentina from her thoughts and she hummed in response. Guille and Renata were in the process of standing up from the other couch, blinking wearily as their gaze shifted to look at the two women. “What’s wrong, love?”

“What? Nothing.” Val surprised herself with how rough her voice came out. She shook her head slightly and tried to focus her gaze on Juliana. Absently, Val realized the tv screen was black once again. “I’m fine.”

“You’re crying,” Juls whispered, turning in Val’s arms so she could wipe her tears away. Valentina’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she registered the moisture on her cheeks.

“I - I don’t-” Val sat up slowly and wiped at her cheeks. She hadn’t noticed when she started crying, but judging by how damp her face felt, it must have been happening for a good while. “I don’t know wh-”

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay,” Juliana sat up as well, cupping Valentina’s face as her lower lip started to tremble. There was movement behind her, someone coming closer then stopping suddenly. That was followed by retreating footsteps and Juliana knew Guille and Renata had left them alone in the living room. Tears fell from faster from Valentina’s eyes and she squeezed them shut. Juliana reacted quickly, maneuvering their bodies so she could hold Valentina against her chest. “Val, shh, _tranquila, mi amor._ It’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Juliana’s heart clenched painfully in her chest as Valentina released a gut wrenching sob, clinging to Juliana tightly. Her shoulders shook as she cried, Juliana whispered soft words comfort in her ears, stroking her hair, her back, her arms, anywhere she could reach. She knew Val hadn’t really been paying attention to the movie. Initially, Juls had thought Val had fallen asleep until she felt warm drops of liquid falling into her hair. Juliana silently chastised herself for not realizing Val was upset earlier, for not insisting they talk about everything that had happened. She should have known Val would think about it and start spiralling.

Slowly, Val’s shoulders stopped shaking, her breathing started to come evenly again. She sniffled against Juli’s neck and pulled back to wipe at her eyes. Juliana waited until she was sure Val was okay enough to speak, tenderly brushing her hair behind her ear with one hand.

" _Lo siento,_ ”

“No, Val, don’t apologize.” Juliana shook her head, rubbing her thumb against Valentina’s cheekbone. “Just tell me what’s upsetting you, _por favor_.”

“Nothing, everything, _no sé,_ ” Valentina sighed heavily, “honestly, I didn’t even realize I was crying until you said something. So much has happened, I don’t even know where to begin.”

“What are you feeling right now?” Juliana asked softly, her soft stroking of Val’s cheek never faltering.

“Tired,” Val admitted, “scared.”

“Scared?” Val nodded, leaning into Juliana’s palm. She found Juliana’s free hand with her own and locked their fingers together. “Of what, _amor_?”

“That this isn’t real. That I’ll wake up and be alone. That everyone I love is gone or leaving and they won’t come back.”

“Oh, Val,” Juliana whispers, scooting as close to Valentina as she can and wrapping her in her arms. Her mind goes back to their last conversation, standing in Juliana’s kitchen in an awkward limbo between wanting to be together and actually being together. She remembers the fear in Valentina’s eyes when Juliana mentioned Chino’s threats. Valentina’s insistence that nothing mattered more than keeping Juliana and her own family safe. Safe meant alive, safe was supposed to mean together, except it didn’t. For Valentina, safe meant staying away from the woman she loved. It meant isolating herself, encouraging her family to do what was right for them because Val’s heart is so big and loving, she can’t stand to see the people she cares about suffer. She knows Val’s biggest fear is losing the people she loves, she’s seen how loss affects Val and the dark places she’ll go to cope.

“Val, you’re not alone, you’re not going to be alone.” Juls promises in a low, soothing tone.

“I am alone, Juliana. My step-mom is dead, my father’s gone, my sister being sent to prison and my brother is leaving. I know I can’t change what happened to Lucia or what’s happening to Eva and I could never deny my dad the second chance he so desperately wants. And I can’t hold Guille back from following his true love, not when I know I would do the exact same thing if you wanted to travel the world. I know all of that, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less knowing that my family is leaving me behind.” Valentina’s tears have started falling again and she wipes at them angrily, pulling out of Juliana’s arms to stand. She makes her way over to the window and looks out across the dark lawn. She crosses her arms of her chest, covering her mouth with hand and holding back the sobs that try to escape her throat again.

Juliana approaches her slowly, unsure if her girlfriend wants to be touched any more. It breaks her heart to see Valentina in so much pain, especially like this. This is the kind of pain that can’t be shoved off or dealt with easily. This is more than emotional pain, it’s a deep ache that Juliana thinks has probably been building for months and Valentina just can’t hold it back anymore. Valentina is hurting right down to her very soul and Juliana feels powerless to help her. She feels tears well up in her own eyes but refuses to let them fall. The last thing Val needs is a reason to ignore her pain and Juliana knows that’s exactly what Val will do if Juliana sheds a tear on her behalf. Instead, Juliana takes a deep, steadying breath and steps up behind Valentina.

Their height difference is not as pronounced as it was earlier, now that they’re both barefoot. Juliana slowly circles her arms around Valentina’s waist, giving her time to move away if she doesn't want to be held. She almost expects Val to step away from her, but she’s glad when Val does the opposite. As soon as she feels Juliana’s arms around her again, Valentina turns to face her. Her head falls to Juliana’s shoulder and she nuzzles into her neck, tucking against the crook where the neck and shoulder meet. Juliana feels the skin there grow damp with tears.

“I’m here, Val. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I promise.” Juliana holds her girlfriend tight and can feel Val nod against her neck.

“ _Te amo_.” Juliana feels Valentina whisper the words into her neck and she kisses Val’s head. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”

“No, Val, don’t-” Juliana shifts back and uses one hand to cup Valentina’s chin, trying to get her to look her in the eyes. Blue eyes fall shut instead - “ _Mírame, Val, por favor_ ,” Juliana requests softly, waiting for Valentina’s eyes to open. When they finally do, Juliana is greeted by the clearest, brightest blue she’s ever seen and something in her breaks because she knows Val’s only shine in that way when she’s upset. “Valentina, I need you to promise me something, okay? Promise me that you won’t ever apologize for how you feel.”

“Juliana, I -” Valentina sounds like she wants to protests but Juliana cuts her off.

“No, Val, listen to me,” Juliana’s unable to stop the tears in her owns eyes from falling but she ignores the wetness on her cheek in favor of cupping Val’s face with both hands. “I know you, Val, and I know how you hide what you feel to make everyone around you happy. You don’t ever have to do that with me. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me. Please, Val, let yourself feel. You can cry and scream and yell, you won’t scare me off. I’m here and I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

Valentina seemed stunned by Juliana’s words, her tears falling silently and being instantly wiped away by the pad of Juliana’s thumb.

“Let yourself be loved, Valentina.” There’s a ghost of a smile that pulls up the corners of Valentina’s lips. Juliana’s words take her back, before everything with transmigration happened and Val lost so much again. It was a simpler time then, just Valentina desperately wanting to take care of the girl she cared so much for. She can see the same desperation she felt that day so long ago reflected in the deep brown of Juliana’s eyes now.

Overwhelmed by the turmoil of emotions still rolling in her heart, Valentina can only nod in response. She finally uncrosses her arms and hugs Juliana back, hands slipping beneath the jacket Juliana wore to hold her closer. She feels Juliana press a kiss to her shoulder, a mumbled declaration of love is whispered against the skin of her neck. There’s still an ache in Val’s chest, a sense of hurt and abandonment that can’t be healed so quickly, but Val knows it won’t last forever. Not with Juliana around to love her so fiercely.

 _This,_ Valentina thinks, _this is why we’re meant to be._ Because Valentina can’t imagine ever loving or being loved in return by anyone else in this beautiful, scary, all-consuming way. She feels as if everything in her life had lead to this moment. All the pain she suffered and joy she experienced, every single thing that happened in Valentina’s life, happened so she could end up right where she was. _I was made for loving you_. Juliana’s words from earlier rang in Valentina’s ears like a phoenix song, lifting her spirit and helping dry her tears.

Juliana isn’t sure how long they stand there, wrapped up on one another. The sun had faded over the horizon sometime during the movie and Juliana couldn’t be bothered to keep track of the time when Valentina was in such a state. Both of their cheeks are dry, wet patches on shirts and red-rimmed eyes leading to tear-streak cheeks the only evidence left behind of their tears. Without realizing it, Valentina matched Juliana breath for breath, their chests rising and falling in tandem. She almost doesn’t want to end their embrace, but she knows it’s probably getting late and she doesn’t want to assume Juliana will stay the night just because they’re officially dating now. She knows that the comfort of Juliana’s love with linger, even if the girl herself leaves for home. Secure in that knowledge, Valentina inhales deeply through her nose and then slowly lifts her head off Juliana’s shoulder.

“ _Gracias_ , Juliana.” She says softly, knowing Juliana will understand that she’s thanking her for more than holding her, for more than what she said before. Juliana smiles at her, warm and bright and Valentina can’t help but lean in to kiss her. The dance their lips perform is still new, still almost hesitant at times, but each kiss they share thrills Valentina. Juliana’s embrace feels like coming home. “It’s getting late,” Valentina says when they pull apart again, pulling her phone out of her pocket to check the time and ignoring the numerous notifications that fill her screen.

“Do you want to go to sleep?” Juliana questions as she slides her hands up and down Val’s arms. Valentina hummed softly and nodded her head.

“I guess your mom is expecting you to be home soon?”

Juliana shook her head. “I texted her before we started the movie,” she explains, her smile growing as Val grins at her. “I told you I’m not going anywhere, unless you want me to.”

“I want you right here,” Val winds her arms around Juliana’s waist, “with me. Always.”

“Then, that’s where I’ll be.” Juliana loops her own arms around Valentina’s neck. They rested their foreheads together, taking a moment to breathe each other in. They were together, finally, truly together. Although they didn’t speak, a promise was made in that embrace, a promise to hold on, to fight for what they had because it was beautiful and worth fighting for.

Valentina kissed Juliana’s nose, making her giggle, and then took her hand and lead her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Juliana shed her jacket and hung it up next to Val’s while the girl herself dug through her drawers for two sets of sleep clothes. She handed Juliana a pair of grey sweatpants and a light red t-shirt and offered the bathroom to her first. Juliana smiled as she took the clothes, grabbing Val’s wrist and pulling her in for a kiss for no other reason than Juliana wanted to kiss her. She pulled back and ducked into the restroom, changing and brushing her teeth before stepping back into Val’s bedroom. Val has already changed into her own pajamas and stands at the foot of the bed, frowning at her phone.

“Val, is everything okay?” Juliana asks as she takes a seat on Val’s bed.

“It’s fine,” Val locks her phone and turns to plug it in to the charger, “nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.” Val pauses as she turns back around, her breath momentarily getting caught in her throat. It’s not the first time she’s seen Juliana in her clothes, not by a long shot. They’d been exchanging clothes for weeks, months, even, but it feels different this time. Maybe it’s because it isn’t Val’s friend Juliana wearing her clothes. It’s Val’s girlfriend. Her girlfriend, Juliana, wearing her clothes and sitting on her bed, looking at Val with curious and amused eyes. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.”

Valentina can hear Juliana giggling as she ducks into the bathroom and Val leans against the door. She takes a deep breath and releases it through her nose. There’s still turmoil in her chest, but it doesn’t feel like it’s going to consume her anymore. It’s present but less and Valentina knows she’s going to sleep peacefully, if only because she knows she won’t be alone. Knowing Juliana is waiting for her, Val quickly completes her nightly routine and steps back into the bedroom.

Juliana lays on the side of the bed closest to the bathroom, the side she ended up on the last time she stayed the night. She’s looking at something on her phone but glances up as Val steps fully into the room. There’s a smile on her lips as Val turns out the lights and climbs into bed beside her girlfriend. Valentina can see the moment Juliana starts to panic slightly, unsure how to situate herself. The last time they shared a bed, they weren’t thinking about what they should or shouldn’t do, they just did what felt right. Valentina offered Juliana a comforting smile as she moved closer. Her head came to rest on Juliana’s chest and she draped an arm over her waist. Her nose pressed against the skin of Juliana’s neck and nuzzled closer. Juliana’s arms shifted beneath her, curling around her back as her other hand tangled their fingers together over her stomach.

“ _Sueños buenos, chiquita. Te amo._ ” Valentina punctuated her words with a kiss to Juliana’s neck. Juliana kissed her forehead in return.

“ _Duerma bien, mi amor._ ”

~

The light had returned to his sister’s eye, Guille noticed the next morning as she and Juliana came down the stairs together. He wished them both a good morning and gestured for them to join he and Renata for breakfast. The four of them made idle chit-chat for a little while as they ate, Val and Guille trading teasing jabs in between bites while Juliana and Renata rolled their eyes at their respective partner.

“Have you checked your phone today, _hermanita_?” Guille questioned towards the end of the meal. “From what I’ve seen, you caused quite a media storm.”

“Better a storm than another scandal,” Valentina said and pulled out her phone. Juliana leaned over to look as well. “The girl who stole the Carvajal Princess’s heart, Mexico wants to know: Who is Juliana Valdés?” Valentina read the headline out loud, scrolling briefly through the first of several articles on the topic.

“You’ll probably be expected to make a statement sometime soon,” Renata said, “with Groupo Carvajal or another media outlet.”

“I still can’t believe you came out on national television,” Guille said, “that took a lot of strength.”

“I had to do something,” Valentina’s hand found Juliana’s under the table, “it was going to come out anyway, I just thought it was better to do it on our own terms.”

“I’m glad you did it,” Juliana said and squeezed Val’s hand, “now the whole world knows you’re mine.” Valentina blushed but leaned over to kiss Juliana anyway while Guille and Renata laughed.

“You don’t think it’s crazy?” Valentina asked after pulling away.

“Oh, it’s completely crazy,” Juliana smiled, “but I’m still glad you did it.” Valentina kissed her again.

“Well, _mi amor,_ the car is already packed. Are we ready to go?” Guille asked as they finished eating. “We don’t want to miss our flight.”

“Where are you guys headed first?” Valentina asked as she and Juliana stood from the table to walk Guille and Renata out.

“Rome,” Renata answered, “I’ve always wanted to see the Coliseum, and then maybe Paris or London. We haven’t decided yet.”

“You’ll have to keep us updated, and send lots of pictures.”

“We will, _hermanita,_ I promise.” Guille slid his sunglasses down over his eyes as the two couples made their way out of the Carvajal mansion. Valentina and Renata walked a bit ahead of the Juliana and Guille, talking excitedly about all the places they wanted to visit some day. “I need to ask you something before I go, Juliana.”

“¿ _Que?_ ” Juliana looked at Guille curiously as they paused at the top of the steps leading down to the long driveway. “What is it?”

“Don’t break her heart.” Guille kept his gaze on his sister as she spoke. “I’ve never her seen her so happy, she’s been so full of life since you came into her life, and I don’t want her to lose that again. I know she can be stubborn and impulsive, but she deserves the world, Juliana, and she wants to share that world with you. Please, don’t break her heart.”

“I won’t,” Juliana placed her hand on Guille’s arm, squeezing lightly. “I love her, Guille, more than I thought I would ever love anybody. I will do everything that I can to show her that every day. She means the world to me, I’ll never break her heart, not if I can help it.”

“Then, I guess there’s only one thing left to say,” Guille turns his head to look at Juliana and smiles, “welcome to the family.”

“ _Gracias, Guille_.” Juliana squeezes his arm again and they step down to where their girls are talking.

“It’s time to go, Reni.” Guille says and then he’s immediately pulled into a hug by his sister. He hugs Juliana next and then takes Renata’s hand as they begin to walk away, promising Val and Juls that they’ll take care and have a great time.

“Hey,” Juliana said as Valentina wrapped her arm around her shoulders, reaching up to link their fingers together, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Valentina answered, leaning her head against her girlfriend’s. She felt Juliana’s arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer, Val’s grin stretching into a full-blown smile. “I have you, right?”

“Always.” Juliana whispered, capturing Valentina’s lips with her own when she turned her head. Valentina smiled into their kiss, her free hand falling against Juliana’s hip. Juliana’s tongue swept across her bottom lip and Valentina released a low moan.

“So, what should we do now?” Valentina asked, her eyes darkening. “I mean we have the house to ourselves, now. It’s big, empty, quiet…” Valentina trailed off, raising one eyebrow provocatively as Juliana stared back at her.

“I’m sure can make some noise,” Juliana murmured, maneuvering her hand beneath Val’s top to caress her stomach. Her fingers trailed slowly across Val’s abdomen, feelin the muscles quiver beneath her touch. Valentina kissed her then, slowly, their tongues dancing together in a heated twist. Juliana could feel her desire growing, reflected back at her in Valentina’s blown pupils.

“Shall we take this inside?” Valentina asked lowly in Juliana’s ear, kissing the spot just behind her lobe.

“Lead the way, _mi amor_.”

Valentina pulled Juliana forward by the hand, pressing up against the front door once it closed behind them. They stumbled up to Valentina’s room, kisses growing more heated and hands wandering. Distantly, Juliana hoped they’d be able to clean up the trail of clothes leading from the door to the bedroom before Chivis arrived, but then Valentina had pushed her onto the bed, straddled her hips and started kissing a path down Juliana’s neck to her chin and Juliana’s only thought was of Valentina. Their bodies pressed together, skin to skin, finally reconnecting on the most intimate level.

Each touch set Juliana on fire, Val’s fingers pressing into her and pulling her closer and closer. She lost track of the outside world, her mind consumed with Valentina, her touch, her kiss, her groans, the way she trembled as she came undone beneath Juliana. Valentina reveled in each sound Juliana released, every gasp and groan and moan spurring her on. Juliana clung tightly to her as she found her release again, Valentina’s name escaping her lips in a breathless moan.

They collapsed onto the bed together, limbs jelly-like and spent. Their bodies were slick with sweat but they didn’t mind as they cuddled close together, trading lazy kisses as their bodies came down from the high they shared.

“ _Te amo, Juls._ ” Valentina a whispered, nuzzling closer from behind and dropping a light kiss on the back of Juliana’s neck.

“ _Te amo, Val_.” Juliana replied sleepily, tangling her fingers with Val’s over her stomach and scooting back further into her girlfriend’s embrace. Valentina held her tight, basking in the afterglow of the love they shared.

They had come so far, and still had so far to go, but Valentina knew that this was the start of her happy ending, and she wouldn’t want to share it with anybody else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of one-shots detailing how juliantina got to that happy ending we saw after the time skip and beyond. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oimdil13) if you ever want to chat!


End file.
